Fourth Anniversary
by shimpo1 and I.N.R.I.S
Summary: It's Sasuke and Hinata's fourth anniversary. Four years of hardships, love,and happiness. So, in order to celebrate the special occasion, they decide to get each other a gift. But, what exactly are the gifts that they plan to give?


**Hello! i'm not random i'm spontaneous here! Thought I'd try my hand at a SasuHina, so tell me what you think! Something you need to know is that I'll only be able to write on Sunday (with super rare exceptions) so be patient. And no! It's not because of anything religion related! Disclaimer: I own noth- wait, hold on, phones ringing. Hello? Kishimoto! Oh my gosh, what are you calling me for? Huh? You want ME to take over for you?! Sure I'll do it! Great news, I own Naruto now!**

* * *

"Cheers!"

The clinking of glasses echoed through the small bar. "So, four years, huh? That's a record!" Naruto took a sip of his glass, smiling at Sasuke.

"Only with you guys is it a record," Sasuke said, taking a small sip of his glass of Jack. "But shouldn't you be out with Hinata instead of us," Kiba inquired, "after all, you don't want to end up like us. All single and lonely." He pretended to pout as he said the last part.

All his friends, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru, had all had bad luck with their marriage. None of them lasted more than two years. So it was only natural for them to want his marriage to last.

"Kiba does have a point," Neji said, not even glancing at his drink. He never had been big on alcohol.

"So, you guys are saying that you're not happy that I decided to go out, invite all of you, and buy you drinks?" Sasuke challenged. The table erupted in a small, silent chorus of "no's" and "of course not Sasuke". "That's what I thought." He took another drink of Jack.

Shikamaru rested his elbows on the table and asked Sasuke, "So, what are you going to get slash do for Hinata on your anniversary?"

"Yeah! Come on tell us. We can keep a secret." Kiba and Naruto joined.

"Sorry, guys. Not happening." Sasuke said with a tone that implied it was definitely going to be big.

Kiba frowned and leaned back to his side of the table with Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto let out a groan and slightly scooted away from Sasuke in annoyance. Shikamaru just shrugged. "Heh, you made a good choice," Neji complimented, "those guys have bigger mouths than anyone I've ever seen before."

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and swallowed what he was swishing around in his mouth. "Mm, by the way. What've you been doing for the past week? I must've called you twenty times."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Did you leave a message?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then that'll probably explain why I never returned your calls, idiot. But if you must know, I was busy cleaning."

"Ooh, cleaning! Your life is _so_ exciting, Sasuke." Kiba said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and bringing his drink to his lips.

"Hey, I clean when I have nothing else to do," Neji said defensively.

Everyone stared at him. "Somehow, that does not surprise me." Shikamaru said lazily, taking a drink of his Jameson.

"Totally," Naruto agreed.

Neji turned his head away and mumbled, "Bastards."

After a few more minutes of pointless chatter, mainly concerning him and Hinata, Sasuke slid out of his seat. "Well," Sasuke stretched a little, "I guess I better get going. I want to try to get home before Hinata-chan, you know." Everyone waved at him and said, "See you later!" Naruto gave him a perverted grin and said, "Don't get too carried away. I don't think you guys are ready for kids just yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his twenty-five-year-old idiot friend and walked to his car.

Hinata arrived home at 4:30, after looking for the perfect gift for her husband, to see Sasuke sitting on their couch watching Comedy Central. Christopher Titus was performing his "Love is Evol" bit. _'Huh, not exactly the most suitable thing to watch on an anniversary. But, then again, this is Sasuke-kun.'_ Hinata let out a content sigh at her thought. "Oh, Hinata-chan, you're home. Here," he patted the spot next to him, "have a seat." Hinata sat where Sasuke told her to. "Happy anniversary, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, same to you." He returned her kiss and hug.

"Wow, calm down, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata giggled at his apparent lack of enthusiasm. She then pulled a pocket-sized package from her bag that she rested at her feet. "Open it," she commanded eagerly.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Hinata. "Well, this is… wow." Sasuke stared down at the glass figures sharing one circular stand. It was a glass sculpture of two figures, a man and a woman, facing each other and holding hands while they kissed. Hinata giggled. "Do you like it?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Hinata kissed Sasuke on the cheek again.

"Heh, hope mine can reach the standards you set forth," he said, referring to his gift.

"I'm sure it'll do even better!"

Sasuke pulled out a small, purple box from his pocket and handed it to Hinata. "Hope you like it." He watched as she slowly opened the box. A look of confusion replaced her eager, happy one. Inside the box was a golden ring. _'This doesn't even look like it's a woman's ring. Did he accidentally buy me a man's ring? No, wait, this is…' _Hinata stared up at Sasuke. "Umm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Is this your w-wedding ring?"

"Yes."

Hinata gave a confused smile. "I-I don't understand."

Sasuke gave her a half insane smile. "I'm giving up."

Hinata's breathing started becoming faster and shallower. "H-huh?"

"We have to go to court next Saturday. Don't be late."

"W-w-what are y-you t-talking ab-bout?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting a divorce." He stated it so simply, as if he hadn't just broke Hinata's heart. She wanted to cry but stayed strong. "This just isn't working out. We barely talk at all. We're lucky to have ten _actual_ conversations a month." One tear broke through Hinata's defenses and slid down her cheek. "So happy anniversary! The best gift I could think to give you was desert you!" Sasuke gave the stunned Hinata a quick hug, then left for the front door. "Sasuke-kuuun!" Hinata yelled after Sasuke, rushing out the front door. "Sasuke-kun don't g-"

_CRUNCH!_

Hinata looked down and moved her foot to see what she stepped on. Her eyes widened in terror as she slowly bent down. The shattered glass remains of Hinata's gift to Sasuke lay forgotten on the ground. She shakily scooped them up and began to cry.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

_BEEB BEEB!_

Hinata looked up, hoping against all hopes that Sasuke was just driving to the front to ask her to get in so they could go to a restaurant for dinner, and tell her that that's just some discarded glass, that her gift was perfectly fine. But no, Sasuke drove straight by, not even giving her a second glance. _'Why'd he honk?' _she thought. But that question was soon answered when she saw the back of Sasuke's sports car. On the back window, scrawled in spray paint, were words proudly proclaiming "JUST DIVORCED". Whatever life was still left in Hinata was quickly struck down. After staring in the direction Sasuke left a little longer, she slowly got to her feet and walked inside. She could feel the dried tears on her cheek but had no care for them. _'S-so that's why he was watching that show, t-to be funny. Heheh, I get it. F-funny. Heheh.' _Hinata thought melancholically to herself, feeling a fresh set of tears coming. She looked at the TV and noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of the television. She slowly made her way to it and read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I just thought I'd let you know not to worry about anything more than the trial. By that I mean my stuff. See, while you were out and about, I was separating all my things and packing, or as I told Naruto "cleaning". Well, I guess that's it then._

_No longer yours,_

_Sasuke_

Despite the tone of the letter Hinata found herself laughing quietly. "No longer yours, I get it." She thought outloud. Hinata brushed back a stray, long lock of her hair and moved to the couch. "Well, I guess this is better than waiting 'till our fifth anniversary. Four years hurts less than five."

**

* * *

****Hey! I'm sure by now you noticed that this is more anti-SasuHina then anything. Well, I hope you don't hate me too much. This was originally going to be with Naruto and Sakura but, as much as I hate to admit it, they probably wouldn't have any problems. But, anyways, I have a request for you guys if you decide to review (which you should). If you cried while reading this say so in your review, if you had a feeling this would end like it did say so in your review, if you know where I got the inspiration for this fic tell me in your review (hint: it's a Senses Fail song), if you're thinking this is a very mean prank say so in your review (prank because I didn't list it as a romance and tragedy. You could also prank someone else with it. Tell them to look it up, saying it's a really good SasuHina, and when they say that was NOT a happy fic and it made them cry proceed to laugh at them.), if you want to hunt me down and kill me say so in your review (just to let you know, I didn't mean to insult you if I did. I'm not a fan of this pairing, but that doesn't mean I was out to pee in your cup of happy juice). Review pwease! And no flames! Especially if you're going to tell me something along the lines of "You could have made this with Naruto and Sakura, you just didn't want to, you SasuHina hating bastard!" because trust me, I tried. It just didn't seem right. Sorry if it seems like I'm treating you guys like you're retarded, if anyone I'm the retard. If you think the "prank" idea is gay, I'm sorry. Just trying to give you some ideas to pass the time.**


End file.
